jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Soos and The Real Girl ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia * Scenes .GIFfany Goes Crazy! *(.GIFfany appears on a TV screen) *Starlight: *gasps in shock* *DJ: Whoa! *Jaden: But... but this is impossible!! She's just a character from a program! ...... Isn't she? *Hiccup: What the Thor?! *Jeffrey: I think I'm beginning to see why someone wanted this game destroyed... *Mabel: Uh oh. *Dipper: Take it from someone who brought an arcade game to life, this will not end well. *Weebo: *shows Daffy Duck saying "Mother." on her screen* *Soos: Don't worry. I'm pretty sure she's stuck on TV screens. *Brain: Right. It's not like she can break through the screens, right? *(GIFfany travels through the game screens until she stops at "Fight Fighters") *Rumble: Ha! A new challenger approaches! Prepare to be-!! *(Suddenly, Rumble is shocked by .GIFfany, whose spreads lightning to the stage) *Scamper: *sees this* ..... Meh. I'm sure he's fine. *Spike: Well, she's definitely not happy. *Brain: What makes you say that? *(.GIFfany makes her way to the animatronic stage) *Astrid: oh that's not good, we got to get out of here. *Soos: Oh, boy. *runs to Melody* So, hey. Anyway you, uh, wanna move this date far away into the forest away from all electronics and people? *Melody: What? But the floor show's about to start. *Soos: Uh... *(The five mascots of Hoo Ha Owl's starts playing their instruments) *Hoo-Ha: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Who wants to hear Hoo Ha the Owl? Oh! Who... *shuts down* *(Lights shine on the beaver cheerleader, who gets possessed by .GIFfany) *.GIFfany: Hello, friends. Hoo Ha the owl is dead. *(The lights go out) *Baby Lily: *whimpers nervously* *Tootlhess: *Growls as he covers Lily* *Xion: *gasps* *.GIFfany: This next song goes out to my forever boyfriend, Soos. *Melody: Soos, what's going on? *Soos: No time to explain! We gotta get out of here! *grabs Melody's arm and runs for it* *Hiccup: Ok guys, Let's get out of here! *.GIFfany: The only way out, Soos, is in my arms! *snaps her fingers as her eyes glow red* *(Then she takes control of the animatronics) *.GIFfany: After them! *(The animatronics come to life and start attacking) *Jesse: This is like Five Nights at Freddy's!!! Only real and a lot scarier!!! *Snotlout: Well, would you like a job application as the security Guard?! neither am I! Run!!! *Meowth: *gulps fearfully* I always hated that game... *Beetles: At least we don't have to worry about the animatronics jumping out from nowhere! *Batty: Always hated that. * *Everyone runs out except Soos, Melody, Dipper and Mabel, And the justice guardians and team berk* * Jaden: *bangs at the door* *Baby Lily: *hugs Alexis tightly* *Tuffnut: Help! we've been trapped by a Crazy Psychopath Video game Japanese Anime School Girl!!! Help!!!! *Aqua: Don't panic!! We can stop her!! *summons her Keyblade* *Hiccup: Soos, better Tell Melody a Truth before we get Smoked! *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Jaden: DJ?! Keep my daughter safe!! *activates his Duel Disk* *DJ: Got it!! *Hiccup: Toothless you too. *Toothless: *Grunts and goes with DJ and Lily* *Baby Lily: DJ? Toothwess.... I'm scawed... *DJ: *hugs her* Shh... *Toothless: *Holds Her* *.GIFfany: I'm sorry, Soos, but you can't run away from our relationship! *takes control of skee-ball and the games shoot balls at them* *Jeffrey: *deflects some skee-balls with his Keyblade* *Jaden: *plays a card* Go Mirror Gate!!! *the trap card defends them from the skee-balls* *Aqua: Hide! Quick! *Steven: *Bubbles up the whole Team for a shield* *Soos: *pulls down an arcade game to cover them with* *Sid: She's stark raving mad!! *Fishlegs: Soos, tell Melody a truth! *Soos: *to Melody* So about all this. I may have purchased a dating simulator that obtained sentience and went crazy. *Sid: And now she's gonna kill us all! *.GIFfany: Oh I am crazy. Crazy for you Soos! *Jaden: That program is possesive!! Just like Yubel was!! *Meowth: She's really freaking me out! *.GIFfany: *shoots lightning at the gang* *Nails: What will we do?! What will we do?! *(Melody notices part of her hair is on fire and screams as she tries to put it out) *Brain: Hey! Watch it!! *Snotlout: Is there anyway to stop this Robot?! *Soos: Oh no! *puts out the fire on Melody's hair for her* I'm so sorry, Melody! *Batty: *to Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup* Any of you got a plan? *Soos: I'll fix this. It's me she wants. I'll distract her while Dipper, Mabel, The Justice Guardians and Team Berk keep you safe! It's the only way! *Rainbow Dash: Sounds like a plan! I'm not gonna let a computer game character scare me! *Melody: Soos These Are Children And People. *Bartok: Lady. We've dealt with things you cannot imagine. *Pinkie Pie: Plus, you realize you're talking to a bunch of Toons, right? *Hiccup We Can talk about that later, Right now, we have a Video Game character to stop with! Soos, Go! *Soos: The only way!!!!! *runs to the kitchen as skee balls keep hitting him* *Jeffrey: Okay. We're gonna have to help Soos fight our way out. *Jaden: On it!! *draws a card* I play Pot of Greed!! Which means I can draw two more cards!!! *Baby Lily: Get 'em, Daddy! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes